1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket that may be temporarily attached to a vertical stud for the purpose of supporting a sheet of building material, to assist the installer as he secures the sheet to the stud.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a bracket for temporary installation on vertical support members, such as wall frame studs that form part of a wall. Examples are disclosed in published Canadian patent application No. 2,052,996 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,338.
However, such known devices are relatively complex and cumbersome to use and are not ideally suited for use with both wooden and metal studs commonly used in building construction.